general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Roger Howarth
| hometown = | spouse = Cari Stahler | children = Julian Howarth (b.1992) Langston Howarth (b.2002) | series1 = General Hospital | character1 = Todd Manning Franco | years1 = 2012-13 (Todd) 2013-present (Franco) | series2 = | character2 = | years2 = | series3 = | character3 = | years3 = | series4 = | character4 = | years4 = | color = #E55D03 | color text = white }} Roger Howarth is an American actor. He is best known for playing Todd Manning, most recently on the ABC soap opera General Hospital, and previously on the former ABC soap opera One Life to Live. He currently portrays the recast of Franco. He also played on the former CBS soap opera As the World Turns. Biography Roger was born on September 13, 1968 in Westchester County, New York. Roger's father was involved in theatre and wrote plays, so he was exposed to the arts at a young age. He performed in the play The Grand Duke when he was seven, and was also active in his high school drama department. He also played soccer from the time he was small until he was nineteen, during which time he played abroad with the Puma Shoes U.S. National Soccer Team. Roger studied political science at George Washington University, but dropped out after one semester to join an intense acting program at The Eugene O'Neill Theater Center in Connecticut. He was first cast as Kent Winslow on the ABC soap opera Loving in 1992, but the role was short-lived. Later that year, he was cast in what was intended to be another short-lived role, Todd Manning, on ABC's One Life to Live. Roger is best known for his portrayal of Todd, which he played on and off from 1992 until 2003, when he left and moved to CBS' soap opera As the World Turns to play . In 1994, Roger won a Daytime Emmy Award in the Outstanding Younger Actor in a Drama Series category for her portrayal of Todd. Roger returned to OLTL and to the role of Todd in May of 2011, and remained with the show until it's finale in January of 2012. During that time, he also played the role of Todd's identical twin brother, Victor Lord, Jr., in two episodes during flashbacks. Howarth transferred his OLTL role to GH along with fellow OLTL actors Kristen Alderson and Michael Easton and was put on contract with General Hospital in 2012. He left GH on the mandated break with last airing on March 20, 2013 as Todd Manning and used the time to tape scenes for OLTL. He returned to GH to tape his new scenes as his new character, the recast of sinister Franco with a first air date of May 13th and character's identity being confirmed on May 29, 2013. Roger is married to actress Cari Stahler. They have a son Julian, born July of 1992; and a daughter Langston, born April of 2002. References * Category:Actors and actresses Category:Current GH actors/actresses Category:Actors/actresses who portrayed multiple characters